Transformers Prime: Warrior of the Force
by Amtwriter
Summary: As the war for Earth rages on between the Autobots and Decepticons, Prime in training Jackson Darby and his partner Arcee are sent to investigate a Autobot signal originating from the frozen tundra of Russia. Only to get dragged into a new adventure in a Galaxy Far Far away, meeting new allies and enemies, will these two wars collide or will they be kept apart, read to find out.


Transformers Prime: Warrior of the Force

Chapter 1: Worlds Collide

 **Jasper, Nevada, Autobot Outpost Omega One**

 **No One's POV**

Everything was normal and peaceful in Autobot Outpost Omega One.

Miko was playing her guitar causing Ratchet to put a pair of make shift head phones on his head to blank her out, while Bulkhead starting bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

Optimus was in his quarters attempting to decode the Iacon Database, Raf and Bumblebee where playing their favourite racing game, while Smokescreen watched cheering them on.

Jack and Arcee were nowhere in sight, which was strange because usually they would be practising their Martial Arts or working on base repairs.

The peace was interrupted by a loud scream, a shriek of laughter and a shout which sounded like Arcee.

"Nitra Cybres Darby get back here this instant and apologize to your uncle or else!"

Everyone within the base stopped what they were doing when they heard the commotion and half the Autobots in the main room of the base where knocked of their peds by a Purple Blur cackling manically, mainly Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Ratchet causing the others to look at them in concern.

As said bots got up from the ground, Bulkhead groaned.

"Oh she's at it again and by the sound of it, she's really done it this time."

From the opposite side of where the Purple Blur went, the sound of two figures approaching was heard, the figures revealed themselves to be the Autobot Femme Arcee and Human known as Jack Darby who looked like a drown rat.

When the rest of Team Prime saw Jack's state they burst out in laughter, even Ratchet smirked, causing both Jack and Arcee to scowl at their team mates.

Both Bee and Bulk paled at the glare Arcee gave them, before Bulkhead squeaked out.

"If you are looking for the Purple Devil, she ran that way." and then pointed in the direction that said Purple Blur went.

Jack nods at Arcee before she transformers into her vehicle form, which Jacks leaps on while speeds off shouting to the rest of their Team mates.

"Thanks guys but I don't think that Arcee's going to let you off that easily."

 **Half Hour Later**

The giggling blur was hiding out in an old forgotten section of the missile silo, believing that no one could find her.

While the blur laughed quietly to herself she failed to notice two figures sneak up on her until the shortest figures arms grabbed her, causing her to release a high pitch scream.

The figure rotated the screaming blur to face it, revealing a semi-amused and annoyed Jack Darby and Arcee to the screaming blur causing it to stop before gulping.

"Hi….erm Mum and Uncle Jack funny seeing you here, of all places" Arcee and Jack both frown as Jack hands the blur to Arcee.

"Nitra, I know you like to have fun but dowsing your uncle in water isn't funny, especially when we were training, he could have hurt you by accident, and then both you and your uncle would be feeling guilty."

Nitra sighed sadly before looking at her uncle.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jack, I won't do it again."

Jack sighs before rubbing Nitra's head lovingly.

"It's alright Nitra."

Nitra groaned at her uncle rubbing her head while pouting.

"Uuuunnnnccccclllleeeeee JJJJJaaaaaacccccckkkk! Please don't do that."

The pouting and the whine from his niece causes Jack to laugh softly, while Arcee smiled gently.

As the family started to make their way back to main control room of the base, calmly discussing things, the speaker system in the base came online with Ratchet's voice causing the family to groan.

"Arcee, Jack, please report to the main control room Optimus has a mission for the both of you."

The last part of the message was cut off with a high pitch screech on the other end of the speaker causing the family to cover their ears.

While the speaker cut off with a shout from Ratchet most likely at Miko again for her music been as he put it "Too much like a screaming Earth Banshee."

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

The small family walked back into the central hub of the base to see Optimus and Ratchet standing at the main control panel of the base discussing something.

The pair turn to see the approaching group, who in last in last five minutes had to deal with Nitra wanting a piggy back from her uncle, Optimus see this letting out a gentle smile.

Arcee then gently takes Nitra of Jacks shoulder before telling her to go play with Bee and Raf and following her mother's suggestion ran over to the designated area.

Optimus gestures to the two partners.

"Arcee, Jack, I am glad that you are here, we have discovered something of great importance and I think the best choice for this mission out of all the members of Team Prime is you two."

After hearing this, the partners step forward.

"What is the mission sir?"

Optimus glances at the two for a while before resuming.

"We have detected a weak distress signal from a long lost Autobot ship called the Brightstar, so it is unlikely the Decepticons have detected it, even for someone as skilled in surveillance as Soundwave."

Ratchet loads up an image of the Bright Star before pointing towards said image.

"This is the Brightstar from what the reports said about it before the fall of Cybertron, it was an experimental ship but what it did, we have no idea."

Jack and Arcee glanced at each other nervously.

"I am sending the both of you to investigate the crash but unlike your previous missions together, Jack will be the one in charge of this Op."

Jack paled at this, while Arcee looks at her partner proudly, Jack nervously looks at Optimus, while ignoring his partner.

"Optimus are you sure, I'm honoured and all but I personally feel like I am not ready for this sort of responsibility."

Optimus sighs at Jack.

"Jackson, walk with me."

Jack watches his mentor walk away before realising that he had just be asked to walk with him.

Sprinting to catch up with Optimus before walking out of the room, as both mentor and student reached the end of the corridor, Optimus turns around to face his student.

 **Jack's POV**

Optimus looks at me with concern.

"Jack, I understand your concern, I once was like you."

I sigh and look at Optimus.

"I know Ratchet mentioned it once or twice."

Optimus let out a light chuckle.

"Indeed, Jack like you I was chosen to be a Prime in my younger years and like you I feared the mantle of responsibility."

As Optimus pauses, I pull out my matrix from under my shirt by the thin metal chain that held it around my neck, the Key of Vector Sigma glowed a soft blue colour as I looked at it.

Like Optimus my matrix contained the wisdom of the Primes but unlike Optimus I couldn't access it because I didn't know how to, that's why Optimus was training me.

I can't believe that it was only a few months ago that Optimus lost his memory and I was given the key and said key confirmed I was a Prime, the first Human Prime.

Well to be precise a Prime in training, which is what Optimus said after we restored his memories and all of Team Prime including myself found out I had been selected to be a prime.

I can still remember the shocked faces of the rest of my team, when they found out that I had been made a Prime, especially Miko's hers was the best, I swear if she was even more shocked her jaw would have hit the floor.

My thoughts are interrupted by Optimus, who had resumed talking.

"Jackson, no leader is perfect and those who worry about those under their command are true leaders, like you or me, so to worry about it is a natural thing, unlike Megatron who cares little for those under his command and only the power he has."

I look at my matrix again before smiling at Optimus.

"Thank you Optimus."

Optimus looks down at me on more time.

"Jackson, I believe it is time for you and your partner to get ready for this mission."

I nod at Optimus before walking away from him, to look for Arcee, so that we can get ready for our mission.

I eventually found Arcee packing supplies for the mission while talking to her daughter who was sat on the platform above, swinging her legs over the ledge.

Nitra noticed me before Arcee did, leaping of the platform doing a forward flip in mid-air before landing softly on the floor below near me.

As Nitra and Arcee started to come closer, I couldn't help notice the resemblance between them, they looked almost exactly the same in appearance except for their colour schemes and their faces, Nitra's face had more of her father's face then Arcee's but a more feminine version.

I'm broken out of my train of thought by Arcee dumping my rucksack into my arms and Nitra hugging me tightly.

"Be safe Uncle Jack and make sure, you or Mum, don't do anything too dangerous or stupid."

I release a chuckle.

"I will Nitra."

I turn to face Arcee.

"You ready to go partner, Ratchet is waiting for us in the command centre, he's already set the Ground Bridge coordinates."

Arcee nods at me then turns to Nitra, hugging her.

"Sweet Spark, me and your uncle hopefully won't be too long, so you won't have to worry about us."

 **No One's POV**

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

 **Somewhere in Russia's uninhabited Frozen Lands**

A green portal erupts out of thin air, scaring all the local wild life away before a pod device lands in snow, then light erupts from the pod device rotating around scanning its surrounding environment.

The device then shuts down before Jack and Arcee emerge from the portal, Arcee's Autobot Insignia was occasionally flickering green indicating that she had protection against the freezing Russian weather.

While Jack was wearing official American Artic Exploration Equipment and his modified Biking Helmet, so that he could communicate with Arcee easier, instead of shouting over the winds.

As the duo look around, Jack using his helmets visor scans the environment before detecting an object in that could be seen in the distance.

" _Arcee, I've got Good News and Bad News, The Good News, I think we found the Brightstar, The Bad News, it appears to be buried under at least six feet of ice."_

Arcee turns to her partner.

" _Yeah, I got the same thing on my own scanner Jack, so what do we do?"_

Jack zooms in on the ship.

" _Arcee, by the looks of it the top of the ship is exposed, so we might be able to find a way in from there and I think it's time to roll out Cee by the looks of it the storm is getting worse."_

Arcee following Jack's orders transformers into her vehicle mode, allowing Jack to climb aboard before they speed of towards the crash site and the closer they got to the Brightstar, the worser the storm got.

As the duo approached the crash site, Jack attempts to communicate with the base as it was the recent procedure when the Autobots went on missions with their human partners.

" _Scout Team to Autobot Outpost Omega One, do you copy, I repeat Scout Team to Autobot Outpost Omega One, do you copy."_

Jack sighs, causing Arcee to tilt here wing mirrors in concern, to get a look at Jack.

" _Don't worry partner, the most likely reason for us not been able to communicate with base is that the storm is interfering with the signal."_

By the time the duo had arrived at the expose top of the buried Cybertronian ship, the storm had got extremely bad, making it hard for the two partners to see in front of them.

Jack jumps of Arcee allowing her to transform into her biped form, as Arcee finishes transforming, Jack kneels down to examine the exposed hull.

" _Arcee, it appears that the exposed part of the Brightstar's hull is also one of the ship's old maintenance ports that requires to be opened manually, unfortunately it appears to be frozen shut."_

Jack demo straights this by yanking the Maintenance ports entrance door, which did nothing.

Arcee kneels over to examine the hatch herself before gazing at the storm that was getting worse every second, then turning back to the hatch frowning in concern.

Jack looks at Arcee seeing her get more and more nervous.

" _Cee, with how the weather's getting, we need to find shelter and by the looks of it the only means of shelter is the Brightstar."_

Arcee nods at Jack transforming her arm into her Energon blaster, adjusting its settings, while aiming at the hatches frozen areas and releasing a beam of pure concentrated Energon to melt the frozen areas.

It took Arcee a couple of minutes to melt the ice away from the hatch, nodding to Jack as he removes his helmet, Arcee opens up the hatch and watches Jack leap down before following afterwards, not noticing the hatch seal up afterwards.

 **The Brightstar, Engine Room**

 **Jack's POV**

I land on my back, crushing my bag earning a yelp from it, I remove my bag to see what caused the yelp but before I could open bag, Arcee lands a couple of feet away from me, perfectly on her feet with a massive thump causing me and my bag to go flying in the air.

As I land on the floor again this time on my bottom, I hear another yelp coming from where my bag landed getting mine and Arcee's attention, exchanging worried glances.

I walk over to my bag to open it to get wacked in the head by familiar Purple Blur, knocking me on the floor and giving me a killer headache.

I shake my head trying to clear, my clouded thoughts, only to cringe when I hear Arcee Shouting her head off at what had hit me.

"NITRA CYBRES DARBY, OF ALL THE DANGEROUS AND IRRERSPONSIBLE THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE, YOU HAD TO PULL A MIKO!"

 **Meanwhile back at Autobot Base Omega One**

 **No One's POV**

Raf and Miko are playing against each other on their favourite racing game, when Miko suddenly sneezes causing Raf to look at Miko in surprise before they shrug and resume their game.

 **Back to the Brightstar, The Frozen Tundra of Russia**

 **Nitra's POV**

I cringe as mother gives me a mouthful about pulling a Miko, which I admit is what I deserve for doing said thing and I really feel bad for doing it, in fact I feel really guilty for pulling that stunt as my mother puts it.

Out of the corner of my optic, I could see that I had really hurt my Uncle Jack's head but before I could apologize, my mum's angry shouts interrupted me.

"NITRA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

I shudder at my Mum's tone and glare.

"I am listening Mum and I'm sorry for pulling a stunt like that but before you left, I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to you through our spark connection."

Mum's scowl dropped when she heard my explanation before sighing.

"You're just like your Father and me."

I feel myself smile despite that I still sorely miss my father.

"Really?"

Mum smiles at me gently.

"Yes, there so much of both us in you, that it is so uncanny sometimes."

I laugh before Mum resumed.

"One question though, how did you even manage to sneak into Jack's bag?"

I look at Uncle Jack sheepishly.

"Well you see, when you were waiting for Ratchet to reconfigure the Ground Bridge after the Russian weather interfered with it, I snuck into your ruck sac, while you both helped the Doc Bot."

Both my Uncle and Mom laugh at the nickname Miko gave Ratchet before I pick up my uncle's rucksack and hand it to him.

"Here you go Uncle Jack and don't worry I didn't remove anything from it, so everything you packed is still there."

Uncle Jack takes his rucksack from my hands and puts it back on before rubbing my head.

"Thank you Nitra, all though I bet once we get out of this mess, your Mother will probably punish you for your stunt but let's not…."

I cringe when I hear the word punish but I stop when I hear my Mother's cry.

"JACK, JACK, SPEAK TO ME PARTNER, WHAT'S WRONG!"

I turn to see my Uncle walking towards one of the nearby corridors in some sort of trance.

"Uncle Jack?"

Mum tries shouting at him several times to get my uncles attention but it doesn't work, fed up my mum runs up to my uncle and shakes him gently, causing him to blink and shake his head to clear his head of whatever affected him before collapsing into my mum's arms.

"Cee?, Wh..wha…what happened?"

 **Jack's POV**

As I talk to Nitra, I feel a strange sensation… like something is calling me and I can't help but answer the call, I cut off from my conversation and start to walk towards where the sensation is telling me to go.

The way I would describe this sensation as, is not evil nor good more of a neutral one yet at the same time the feeling felt so familiar, like I had felt it before.

The closer I got the stronger the pull got, strange.

As I approach the location indicated by the sensation everything around me seems to fade away not even Arcee or Nitra seemed important right now, only the place the feeling was indicating, until I start to hear a whisper.

As I got closer to the location the strange pull was directing me, the whispering seemed to increase in volume and seemed more familiar.

Eventually the whispering turned into shouting and became more understandable.

"JACK, JACK, SPEAK TO ME PARTNER, WHAT'S WRONG!"

Arcee but why was she calling for me, I didn't have time to answer though I have to get where the feeling is taking me, but aren't don't Arcee and Nitra need me.

My train of thought and my connection to whatever that feeling was, is interrupted by me been shaken like no tomorrow by a familiar face.

I blink and shake my head a few times to clear my thoughts before I collapse into the figures arms.

"Cee?, Wh..wha…what happened?"

Arcee's concerned face morphs into a shock one.

"Wait, your telling me, you have no idea what just happened?"

I shake my head gently at Arcee.

"No, I was just talking to Nitra and then I felt this strange sensation that was pointing towards that direction."

I point in the direction of where the sensation was directing me, Arcee looks in the direction I pointed in before looking at me in concern.

"Jack, why did you listened to a mysterious sensation, which could have done more harm than good?"

I sigh as I stand up.

"That's the weird thing Cee, the felling was familiar like I had felt it before and it felt comforting."

By looks of it Arcee grew more concerned.

"Jack, that doesn't sound good maybe we should abort the mission."

I could feel the concern radiating of Arcee but the mission was more important than myself.

"No Arcee, the mission is more important, we have to finish it and besides we can't leave, the storm is affecting the coms so we can't call base for a ground bridge."

Arcee eyes me over one more time, with what I like to call her sister glare.

"As long as you're sure that you're alright, then we will continue with the mission"

I nod.

"Yes I'm feeling fine, so let's press on and see if we can activate any of the old systems, so that we finish this mission."

I could feel Arcee and Nitra's gaze of concern from behind but I ignored it whilst I walked in the direction of that strange feeling.

The interior of the ship seemed to still be in good shape, regardless of its exterior appearance, which was strange considering the fact that the Autobots had lost track of it after it entered our solar system and all the stasis pods were jettisoned into space, containing the crew.

Once we enter the centre of the ship, I notice we had come across a crossing allowing the crew members to travel to various other parts of the ship which presented a problem for us, in fact this could take a while.

"Great, where now Unc, cause if your plan is to walk aimlessly around the ship, then this is going to take for ever."

I wondered when Cliff's side of the CNA, would show up…. Great I was hopping in these situations, she would be like her mother, cool, calm and collect…. Guess I was wrong.

Before I can retaliate Arcee leaps in to have words with her daughter but I didn't hear it because that strange feeling occurred again but this time it was different like I was in control somewhat and was receiving images, which led to…. The Energon core.

"Hey! This is no time for the arguments we need to turn the power back on and find the communications hub, the signal should be strong enough from this ship's relay to send a message to the base."

My command had interrupted the mother and daughter argument.

"Jack, how, we don't even know where the Energon Core is."

I could tell that Arcee thought this same thing as her daughter but didn't want to hurt my feelings or let my first mission that I was in charge of be a bust.

"We do actually, the core is located down that corridor."

I point down the corridor the vision had shown me.

Arcee and Nitra look at me like I had gone mad before Arcee kneeled down looking into my eyes with concern.

"Jack, how do you know this?"

I shrug.

"I just had a feeling, that's all"

Arcee's concern grew.

"A feeling huh, by any chance would this feeling be the same one that almost made you become mindless."

I feel my matrix glow with warmth on my chest.

"Arcee, just trust me on this, please."

Arcee head drooped as she mumbled.

"Fine, now I know why Prime chose you carry the key."

Obviously Arcee hadn't meant for me to hear the last part or see her smirk as she got up.

"Alright Jack lead the way."

As we walk down the corridor following the feeling I had, the visions seemed to get stronger and clearer the closer we got to where they indicated.

The next vision was quite unique instead of an image or sequence of imagery, all I got was various sounds and black background.

" _WHO ARE YOU?!, ARE YOU ALLIED WITH THE SEPERATISTS?!"_

" _How do you know that meditation technique? Only Jedi are supposed to know that technique."_

" _Strong in the Force you are but familiar your presence is, yet met we have not."_

" _I sense a great amount of wisdom within your presence my young Padawan, why is that?"_

" _I can't come on this mission Cee, I've got a special project I need to work on that requires my attention."_

" _Jack's Lightsabers, my partner never leaves without them, something must be wrong"_

" _Ahsoka remind how we ended up in this situation again?"_

" _I LOVE YOU OKAY!"_

" _Keeper, huh, why is that?"_

" _Cee, we received a distress signal."_

" _Master, Ahsoka, may I introduce you to Team Prime."_

" _Commander Darby, we been cut off, what do we do?"_

" _A Holocron but what type?"_

" _Jack, JACK, NO JJJJJJJJAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!"_

As the vision clears up, I notice that not only had we arrived in the engine room and we were directly in front of the Energon converter but the memory of the sounds I heard vanished as well, I couldn't recall anything.

As I look around the room I notice tones of Energon in fuel canisters surrounding an Energon Core that looked similar to the Nemesis's with an Energon Canister prepared to go in.

I turn to see Arcee's startled expression.

"J..J..Jack, how is this possible."

I shrug causing Nitra to burst out into laughter.

"I don't know Cee but I trusted the feeling and this is where it led us, so would the SIC of Team Prime please reactivate the Energon Core"

Nitra was hopping up and down on the spot in excitement.

"Yeah Mum, lets light this puppy."

Arcee scowled at her daughter's slang while pulling the leaver to reactivate the ship's engine.

"That's the last time I let Miko baby sit you, Nitra Cybres Darby."

I laugh at that statement as the Energon Core drags the Energon Canister into itself and starts to power up with a soft hum, causing the Energon to spread through the rest of the ship turning on all the lights and lighting up an Autobot Insignia on the wall nearby in a blue light.

Arcee turns the scowl in my direction.

"What are you laughing at Jackson Nathanael Darby?"

I wipe my tears from my eyes.

"Cee are you sure that Miko is the only cause, from what you told me about Cliffjumper, this would fit his personality and well since he is Nitra's father it would make sense that he was one of the other influences."

Arcee's scowl turns into a small smirk.

"You got me there Partner, she does have a lot of her father in her."

 **No One's POV**

Nitra leaps onto Jack's back causing him to stumble ever so slightly due to the sudden change in weight.

"So Unc where to next?"

"Well Nitra, we need to get to the bridge to enhance our communications in order to get a message back to base, so we head back to the intersection and from there we turn left."

Nitra and Arcee share a shrug as the group proceed back to the ships intersection, once they reach said area they follow Jacks previous instructions leading them to a large open area filled with various computers, unlike the Nemesis though the computers where more rounded then spiked.

Nitra gasps in surprise.

"Woah, this place is amazing."

Arcee pats Nitra on the head as Jack starts going over the controls mumbling to himself.

"Ok so in order to get the comms system working after so long I'm going to have to reboot the entire ship, so it can recalibrate itself in order for a stable transmission to get out."

Arcee and Nitra exchange nervous glances, as Jack climbs up to the console and starts to mess around with the various buttons and dials.

"Mum are you sure, we should be letting Uncle Jack mess around with a centuries old ship."

Arcee chuckles lightly, while placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sweet spark, your uncle may not be as skilled in computers as Raph but with Optimus's lessons he should be able to access our technology."

The mussing of the two Autobots is interrupted when the ship's lighting flickers again and Cybertronian and various other languages, such as English start been constantly spewed from the speaker system and the command console flickers to life showing a download bar.

Jack sighs in relief.

"Well I didn't blow up the ship, thank Primus but really you two should have more faith in my skills."

Nitra shuffles nervously while Arce chuckles.

"Never doubted you Partner, I just needed to keep the mood from been depressed and dreary."

Jack laughs lightly at the comment but stops when the console bleeps indicating the download was complete, allowing Jack to access the systems mainframe.

As Jack scroll through data files, his face hardens at the information located under the ships schematics causing his family to exchange worried glances.

"Jack is everything alright?"

Jack's frown morphs into a smile.

"More than alright Cee, we were lucky to receive the Autobot distress signal before the cons."

Nitra jumps up to the console trying to get a better look.

"Why Unc?"

Arcee laughs, while Jack smirks at his niece's curiosity.

"Well Nitra, the ship contains more than we hoped for, it has several different weapons and pieces of technology that are classed as prototypes in the data files and they are integrated into the ship itself."

Both girls smirk at this major victory as Jack turns around to work on the console again.

"Ok let's contact home, Scout Team to Autobot Outpost Omega One, Repeat Scout Team to Autobot Outpost Omega One do you copy?"

Once Jack finishes, a holographic image of Optimus appears in front of scout team on the console.

" _Scout Team, we receive you, we were getting worried, I was about to send Bumblebee and Bulkhead to go after you, why haven't you been in communication with us, like protocol dictates?."_

Jack rubs his neck nervously.

"Sorry Sir, once we arrived a heavy storm occurred causing interference in the comms, so we had to use the Brightstar as a signal enhancer in order to get a signal back to you, we also had a hitchhiker sir in form of Nitra."

The hologram of Optimus nods at the scout team.

" _I am glad that you found her, we were worried where she had vanished to although I suspect her mother will be having firm words with her once you get back."_

Nitra looks nervously at Optimus and her mother, eventually tuning back into what her leader was saying.

" _Now what off the condition of the Brightstar and the data files it contains."_

Jack looks the holographic Optimus in the eyes.

"The exterior of the ship is damaged but not too heavily from what we can see that isn't buried in the ice, while the interior of the ship is a good as new, now the actual data files indicate that..."

" _ **Warning Teleportation Hyper Drive engaged, prepare to jump to pre-set coordinates"**_

The Scout team look at each other in shock, while Optimus's hologram relaxed position swapped to a tense stance.

" _Jackson, what is happening?"_

" _ **In 5….."**_

"Optimus it appears when we reactivate the ships systems, we engaged one of the prototype systems that was mentioned in the brief."

" _ **4….."**_

" _Jackson, what would the purpose of the prototype be?"_

" _ **3….."**_

"A Teleportation device Optimus and I can't stop the countdown before its activation, the situation only gets worse sir, the device already has pre-set coordinates, so we might end up somewhere either on Earth or somewhere else in the galaxy."

" _ **2….."**_

" _Jackson you and your team must evacuated the ship immediately, The Brightstar is no longer the priority."_

" _ **1…."**_

"I'm sorry Optimus but the timer is just about finished, we won't be able to escape in time but regardless of where we will end up, we will find a way to contact you immediately once we are able to, Till all are One Optimus."

" _ **0….."**_

" _Till all are One my friend"_

" _ **Teleportation Activated"**_

Jack and Arcee pull a crying Nitra into a hug as a bright flash occurs.

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the Universe, in a Galaxy Far, Far Away**

A massive flash occurs on an unknown planet leaving the Brightstar in the place of the flash, unknown to the occupants inside The Brightstar, a man coated in white and blue armour saw the ship appear.

The man puts down his binoculars rubbing his eyes for a few minutes in shock "I've got to tell the General about this."

 **10 Minutes later**

The man in white and blue armour is now leading a small group of people towards the Bright Star, while telling a man in his mid-thirties, with brown hair, blue eyes, with a scar on his face, dressed in black robes and a metallic device attached to his belt about what he saw.

"I'm telling you General Skywalker, this ship of unknown alien origins appeared in a bright flash out of nowhere and by the looks of it, the ship is armed to the T, meaning if the separatists saw it appear then we might be in serious trouble"

The man now identified as Anakin Skywalker scoffed but before he could reply to the other man, a young girl of the age of fourteen with an orange, white and blue complexion, blue eyes, wearing a tube top and long skirt with a similar metal device attached to her waist, interrupted him.

"Skyguy, I don't think that we should scoff or believe that the separatist haven't noticed this unknown vessel, especially if it contains unknown weaponry, Rex might be onto something."

Rex nodded at the young girl in appreciation.

"Thank you, Commander Tano."

Anakin sighs.

"Your right Ahsoka, I shouldn't under estimate our opponent."

Before the duo could continue their conversation, a woman in her mid-thirties with a blue complexion, two long tails hanging from her head, brown eyes, wearing a leather top that exposed her mid drift, brown trousers and boots and had two similar devices attached to her waist, interrupted it.

"It is nice to see that Jedi like yourself Skywalker can still be taught by the younger generation such as Padawan Tano."

Anakin scowled at this, while Ahsoka let out a "Ha!"

Anakin turned to the elder female.

"Master Secura, I thought that, you had a mission currently on another world near the inner rim."

Aayla smiles in understanding.

"I did but it turns out that the man I was hunting down was already off world a few days before my arrival."

Aayla pauses to let her announcement sink in before continuing.

"The reason for me been here though is that when I arrived on this world, the force sent me a vision of this ship, as well as the planet we are on and a strange symbol that no one in the Jedi Archives could identify, so Master Yoda believed that it was best if I came to investigate my vision."

Anakin nods at the Jedi Master.

"Okay then so I suppose you will be joining us in the exploration of this vessel then."

"Indeed."

As the two Jedi finish talking the group reach the exterior of the ship to see an open hatch at the top of the ship.

Anakin turns to his men.

"Alright men, we are about to enter a ship of unknown origins, so you will need to climb up the hull using your grappling cables but in doing so be careful, we don't need a repeat of our last mission."

All the clone troopers pull out the grappling attachments from their belts before equipping them to their blasters and ascending the ship, while the three Jedi leap up the side of the ship, using the dents in the hull as foot holes.

As Ahsoka, Ayala and Anakin reached the top of the ship, Ahsoka stares at the open part of the ship.

As Anakin and Aayla Secura start to help the clones up the rest of the ship, Ahsoka approaches the breach in the ship's hull to examine it, Ahsoka turns around to see her master approaching.

"Master, someone's already inside, by the looks of it they used a high powered laser to cut into the ships maintenance port."

Anakin paced around the opened hatch several times.

"Then we better be prepared, 501st I want you to be prepared for anything when we are in the ship, Snips stay close and Master Secura…."

"Actually Skywalker since I had the vision, Master Yoda put me in charge of exploration of this vessel."

Anakin freezes for a moment before gesturing to the maintenance port.

"Fine, Master Secura lead the way."

As the group drop into the corridor of the ship, the clones release a large gasp at the size as well as the style of the ship, while the three Jedi use the force to see if there are any other life forms on the ship.

The three Jedi spread the force sense out amongst the ship, until Aayla senses three life forms presences in the force, the presences where originating from what she could assume was the bridge of the ship.

One of them stood out stronger than the rest, catching her attention.

The Jedi master reaches out to the strong presence but as she touches it, a massive burst of the force is released causing her to gasp and snapping out of her trance catching the attention of the rest of the group, as she collapses from the surge.

Anakin and Ahsoka run over to help Aayla up the ground, as Anakin places her shoulder around his neck to offer support, Ahsoka starts to check over the elder female.

"Master Secura are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ahsoka, just a very strong presence that through me off that's all."

Ahsoka and Anakin exchange worried glances.

"Are you sure Master Secura all we picked up was three force signatures none of them seemed that strong in force though."

Aayla frowns.

"Hrm, strange but it doesn't matter I detected the same three signatures, so that is where we will be going next."

Aayla walks past the rest of the group, heading towards the bridge of the ship in a brisk walk wanting to find out why only she could sense the strong presence, while the rest of the Jedi in the group couldn't.

 **10 Earth Minutes Later**

As the group reaches the bridge of the Brightstar, Aayla seemed to pause before jumping over one of the consoles landing in front of unconscious young humanoid male with a pale complexion, black hair wearing a white suit that was clearly a sub-zero survival suit with various gadgets attached to it.

Aayla crouches down next to the boy placing two of her fingers against his neck to test his pulse as Anakin and Ahsoka approach from behind, Ahsoka crouching down to get a better at the human.

"Master is he ok."

Aayla removes her hand from the young boy.

"He's fine, just unconscious, nothing to be worried about Padawan."

 **Ahsoka's POV**

As me, Skyguy and Master Secura, examined this strange arrival, the clones checked the rest of the ship's control room. Suddenly we hear the charging of the clone's blasters from the far end of the bridge.

"Generals, Commander, you might want to see this."

We leave the unconscious boy and approach the groups of clones to see two droids laying down on the floor shut down.

Both of them looked female, the first female body suggested she was designed to look like a middle aged woman, while the second female was deigned to a look like a young girl.

Rex approaches us as we finish examining the two robots.

"Generals, from what Checker could get from these droids they are heavily armoured the smaller one has no weapons what so ever on it but the larger one is armed to the teeth with unidentifiable weapons and energy source."

My master looks thoughtfully at the droids for a few minutes, while Master Secure walks back to the unconscious boy.

"Rex, do think these robots and that unconscious boy are part of the crew or are a Separatist scout team investigating the ship."

"From the intel we can gather sir, I would say this group was most likely a Separatist scout team, most likely investigating this ship and these two droids are being field tested, in the process."

Anakin stroked his chin in thought, a habit I believe he picked up from Master Kenobi over the years as his apprentice.

"Rex, keep an eye on the droids, Ahsoka I want you to watch over the boy, make sure that if he wakes up, he doesn't try to escape."

"Yes Master."

I leave my Master and Rex to discuss what to do with the droids and approach Aayla and the unconscious Separatist scout and sit down next to him, while Master Secura sat meditating a few feet away, seemingly deep in the forces guidance.

As I look at the scout, my thoughts drift onto the questions this scout team and ship seemed to rise to my mind, such as why would the Separatist's risk sending two prototype droids on a scout mission such as this, why not test them on the battle field?

Hrm his face is….. NO, I can't think like that, I am a Jedi, I can't get attached or I will fall to the dark side.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

"Urgh, What happened?, Did I stand on Miko's guitar again?"

I snap out of my thoughts to see the Separatist awakening but Master Secura seemed not to notice since she was still meditating.

The Separatist had noticed me yet, so I use the force to pull my Lightsaber from belt, igniting it in the processes as it lands in my palm and point it in the face of the stranger, trying to look threatening to make him spill the reason for him been here with the droids.

""WHO ARE YOU?!, ARE YOU ALLIED WITH THE SEPERATISTS?!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

IN FIGHT FOR THE BRIGHTSTAR


End file.
